The First Time
by k98aj01
Summary: Pure Johnlock smut. If you don't like smut, move on to the next story. Could be the 3rd chapter after my story "Coming home can be difficult," but haven't had the time to write chapter 2, so I'm leaving this as a one-off.


"Goodnight, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said, trying to push his landlady out the door without the actual physicality of pushing.

It had been a long evening, one that had come upon Sherlock and John without much warning. They hadn't thought about unveiling their very new relationship to their friends just yet. In fact, they hadn't had much time to work it out amongst themselves, it was so new. However, they knew they wanted to be together. They knew they were in love, so why not allow their friends in on their happiness?

But now they were-

"Alone at last," John said leaning against the closed door, watching Sherlock sigh. He looked like Atlas, releasing his worldly weight. John knew these events were not his forte, but was gladdened by the fact that Sherlock had endured it for John's sake.

"Not alone, thankfully," Sherlock said wrapping an arm around his newly appointed boyfriend's waist.

"But together," John said.

Sherlock nodded, pushing John gently against the door, leaning in to catch his bottom lip in his mouth.

John's moan sent a chill up Sherlock's body, causing goose bumps to form.

In the few days they had been together Sherlock had made it clear that while he was less experienced in all things sexual, he wasn't adverse to trying anything with John. He in fact seemed to be very knowledgeable about the subject, more so than anyone who claimed to have never experienced it before should have been. John wondered if Irene Adler had left a missive or two behind on the subject. He didn't like that train of thought though; it painfully squeezed his heart to think of Sherlock with her. Not that it mattered now, John reminded himself, it was John Watson who had Sherlock in his bed, not The Woman.

In one rapid movement, Sherlock brought his arms to meet John's at their sides, he grabbed his hands into his own, then brought them over their heads, pinning John to the door.

John's eyes flashed opened, staring up at the taller man, who grinned. In an instant they were kissing, John wanting to thrust his hands into Sherlock's curls, but unable to move as the lanky, yet deceptively strong man held him at bay.

Sherlock had never felt this type of need before. He wanted so many things from John Watson at that moment, that he wasn't sure what to do next. He wanted to kiss him(check), to feel his skin, hear him moan(check), to feel John inside him, to feel himself inside John.

He hadn't actually told John that last part yet. They had been having long, drawn-out snogging sessions each night. Several blow jobs, hand jobs and a few well-placed finger probings had taken place, but they hadn't actual had sex yet. Everything up to that point had been simple. Sherlock could have made John come in innumerable ways without much exertion. He had watched the man for years, even without ever having touched him he knew where Watson was sensitive, which made the first few nights very satisfying. And with each night, Sherlock added new areas to his list, deducing Watson's body with every nip, kiss and stroke. He wondered if John would mind if he knew Sherlock was using his scientific mind to work his way through this new sexual playground.

As an answer John groaned into Sherlock's mouth as the detective thrust his hips against the doctor.

John had never been with a man before, but that didn't mean some things weren't universal. If there was one thing his female lovers had never complained about, it was John Watson's abilities in bed. He was always in tune with the other person's signals, and made sure their needs were his highest priority. However, at the moment he was happy to let his partner take the lead.

Sherlock finally released their hands, pulling John away from the wall. John's hands finally found their way into Sherlock's hair, pulling it harshly. The sudden pain caused Sherlock to buckle at the knees, the deeper the kiss, the harder John pulled on his hair until a slight whimper escaped Sherlock's mouth.

If Sherlock hadn't been so flushed with excitement, John would have seen he was blushing with embarrassment as well. Instead John's attention was brought to the nudging of Sherlock's fingers in the small of his back, guiding him towards the bedroom.

Inside John began undoing the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. The silk fabric was slippery, but the buttons came clear quickly. As always, John's jumper was removed along with his undershirt in one swift motion. John removed Sherlock's belt as he laid down, undoing his boyfriend's trousers, which slipped off as he joined John on the bed.

Sherlock worked his hands into John's trousers, and took hold of him, his hardness becoming ever greater in them. John's back arched, he moaned and begged for more, but Sherlock stopped and said, "Everything off."

John nodded and helped Sherlock off with his pants. Sherlock reciprocated by pulling off John's pants and trousers leaving them both naked next to one another. Sherlock took his hand, and set his fingers up and down Watson's body. Watson tried not to respond to the delicate touch, but his nipples became erect within seconds. One found its way into Sherlock's mouth, who switched from one to the other before kissing his way down John's belly until he was face to face with his cock.

John grabbed on to the sheets as Sherlock took in his head.

"Oh, Sherlock yes," he whispered, one hand traveling into the other man's curls. He bucked up, trying to get Sherlock to envelop his entire shaft, but he was made to wait a few moments as Sherlock took his time, licking up and down the sides.

"Please, Sherlock," John begged.

"As you wish," Sherlock answered, and took in John's entire length. It didn't take long to get John close to climax, but that wasn't what Sherlock wanted yet. He stopped and went directly up to his lover's ear.

"Don't stop," John protested, panting and using his hand on himself. Sherlock stopped him.

"I want to be inside you," Sherlock told him.

John looked into Sherlock's eyes, seeing the need and lust. He nodded his agreement. Sherlock's hand shot under his pillow, retrieving a brand new body of lube.

"Well, someone has been shopping," Watson commented grabbing at the bottle, "and planning." He spun Sherlock until he was beneath him. He began applying the lube onto Sherlock's shaft as he kissed the detective as deeply as he could. He spent much longer than needed on the process, but Sherlock did not complain.

With a look into his eyes Sherlock new John was ready. He placed himself behind and added some extra lube to John before beginning to enter him. The first inch went in without a problem, but Sherlock could feel John's body trying to push him back out. He slid slightly deeper in, causing John to hiss in pain.

"Don't stop. Just keep going," John urged, bucking up against him. Sherlock needed no more encouragement and slipped in a few more inches. The pleasure he felt was all consuming. John was tight around him and thrusting back for more. A few moment s later Sherlock was completely inside John and enjoying the sensation. He held on to John's shoulder for a moment before backing out a bit and back in. He was determined to control himself and not slam away his first time with John. There would be time for quickies later.

"Move," John urged. Sherlock obliged, gliding in and out at a pace that made John moan into a pillow. He could see John grasping at the pillowcase, knuckles white. Sherlock reached around John's hips and found his hard-on and stroked him a few times, but John objected.

"I want to come inside you," he said. "So, please faster."

Sherlock quickened his pace, placing his hands on either side of John's hips. With a final, almost violent thrust Sherlock let go, a deep groan escaped his mouth at the same time. His orgasms up to that point had made his head spin, but this one, deep inside John had made him breathless. He had to grip his fingers into John's hips to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Ouch," John said, bucking up against Sherlock, sending a shock of pleasure up the other man's body. Sherlock withdrew from John and lay face to face with him in the bed.

"Sorry," he said, kissing John gently. "I don't know what I was expecting, but that—"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as John turned his gentle kisses into a deep, moan inducing make out session. When it was evident they both needed a breath, John said, "We're not finished yet."

Sherlock smiled, reaching his hand down between John's legs to find him as hard as ever. The lube process was much quicker this time as they wished to know what it was like on the other end. John placed himself behind Sherlock, slipping in slowly. Sherlock knew it would be painful, but he thrust backwards fiercely, taking in every inch of John. Pain seared through his mind, but he let out only a small cry, changing it into a groan and then a moan as John backed up and began to slowly thrust in and out. John's mind was fighting for him to stay in control as his lower portion begged for release.

"Oh, god John," Sherlock hissed as the doctor worked his way in and out. Even though Sherlock had already orgasmed, the feel of John inside of him was pure ecstasy.

John had been inside his fair share of women, but none made him feel the way he did now. Knowing it was Sherlock begging him for more beneath him made his entire body want to release, except he didn't want to lose this feeling just yet. He slowed for a few strokes, then quickened, varying as much as possible to keep himself from coming for a little longer.

"Come inside me, John," Sherlock urged, back arched and hands clutching the same pillow John had been white knuckling not long before.

"Oh god yes," John said pushing himself in and out faster than he'd meant to, but it brought on an orgasm that seemed to open every pore in his body. He withdrew and fell down next to his lover who quickly bundled him into his arms.

John's heart beat so fast, he swore he could feel it trying to escape his chest. His breathing was labored, but eventually leveled off, allowing him to say, "I'm going to have to go to the gym to keep up with you."

The detective pulled the doctor closer into his arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. He didn't want to joke right now. He wanted to take in the newness of these feelings, these sensations, catalogue them in his mind while they were still fresh. John realized this quickly, enjoying their shared breathing. Sherlock stayed awake until Watson's breathing became shallow, showing his lover slept soundly. Knowing this, Sherlock allowed himself drift off as well.


End file.
